Alternate ending Episode Three
by Obiwriter341
Summary: What would have happened if Vader had been captured in the midst of the Great Jedi Purge?


**I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. Grrrrr… But I wonder how much it's up for on eBay…**

Vader stood before the council, hands bound. He never thought he'd be there again.

* * *

><p>He had come to a youngling training room in the midst of his great Temple purge. It was filled with terrified children, hoping that he had come to save them. They had looked up at him pleadingly. He could see tears in the eyes of the youngest children, only four or five years old. One grabbed his hand and held on, looking for a comforting word or gesture. Vader recognized the child as Ra-Lin, a girl he had considered taking as a Padawan someday.<p>

She looked up at him, tears in her bright green eyes and said, "They got her, Master Skywalker! They got Talee." The emotion on her face stopped him for a moment. He wondered what he had become. How could anyone do what he was about to do? Then he remembered his true Master's words: "Show no mercy."

He ignited his saber, and Ra-Lin caught a glimpse of his yellow eyes beneath his hood before he struck her down. None survived.

The Force alerted Vader to their presence too late. He turned to see the remaining Jedi Council behind him and uttered a cruel, mirthless laugh. He wounded many, but was taken into custody.

* * *

><p>The remaining Council members were staring at him, some with disgust, and others with disbelief. Only Yoda's expression was unreadable. But when Vader looked at his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, he saw sadness. Yes, there was revulsion, but he also sensed a "What could I have done." attitude from the man. The voice of Oppo Rancisis, a Council member who had survived, brought him back to Coruscant.<p>

"Is there anything you wish to say in your defense before the Council passes judgment on you, _Anakin_?" Rancisis asked, putting emphasis on Vader's old name.

"What would you have me say?" Vader asked. "I could deny my actions, but I am not ashamed. I know I am to be executed no matter what I say, so I say this: You Jedi are fools. You know nothing. Not of power, not of love, not of freedom nor individuality. I am happy to die as a Sith."

As he said this, Vader watched Obi-Wan's face. The master was trying to keep his Jedi serenity, but Vader could sense the anguish and heartbreak. He had trained this boy from childhood, and this was what he had become. Then Obi-Wan felt it. Hatred. A very un-Jedi feeling, but he felt hatred for the monster he had trained.

Obi-Wan spoke. "Please, Masters, let me do it."

"Very well then." Oppo sighed. "Vader, you are to be executed, right here and right now, for crimes against the Jedi, the Universe, and the Force. Your former Master will deal the killing blow." The master turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi?"

At that, Obi-Wan stood and ignited his saber. He walked to the center of the room, where his fiend (for he could not help but think of Vader as his responsibility, his creation, and his monster) stood.

As he swung the saber, he whispered, "Goodbye, my old friend."

Vader saw Obi-Wan swing the saber that would slay him, and as he felt the blade touch his neck, time seemed to stop.

_He was watching the scene from above. A figure in a black suit was watching as a cloaked figure poured Force lightning into a young boy, twenty at the most. The young man was screaming, "Father, help me!" With a jolt, Vader realized that he was the black-suited figure. The child_ _was his son. He assumed that the cloaked man was Sidious. The suited figure made a decision. He saved the boy from Sidious, taking the Force lightning himself as he threw his master into the pit. The boy went to the man in black. He could not hear what they were saying, but he sensed that that the man was a Jedi once again. Then the boy lifted the helmet off the man. He could sense something between the two. Love? The man died, and the boy did not want to leave him behind, but he did, reluctantly... _

The vision ended, and in the split second before he died, Vader realized that he had just witnessed an alternate future, one that would never happen. He realized that before her death, Padme had given birth to twins, Luke and Leia. He lamented not being able to see them grow up. He hoped the Temple would not kill them just for being his children. He hoped…

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber. He shook his head at the body of "The Chosen One" and walked out of the room without being dismissed. He returned to his quarters in a state of shock to attempt to release his emotions to the Force.

* * *

><p>Several years had passed. The Jedi Order had been rebuilt. Luke and Leia had been tested, and their medichlorian counts were higher than their father's had been. Of course, the Jedi kept a close eye on the two initiates, but their father was never mentioned.<p>

Luke was eleven years old. He lay on his stomach on his sleep-couch, attempting to study for an astro-physics test. Luke groaned and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

/_Let me teach you /_

He sat bolt upright. "Who's there?" Luke asked his empty quarters. "I can feel you. You're dark. Are you a Sith?"

/_The Jedi do not want you because of your father. Leia is too weak for my purposes. Come to me, and I will teach you the real ways of the Force/ _

Luke frowned. The Sith had voiced the concern that he had had as long as he could remember. Why would the Jedi want the son of a Sith lord? He would never be a Jedi. However… he might be able to be a Sith…

/_Let me train you, apprentice/_

/_I accept…Master/_

FIN

What do you think? First fanfic ever! GO ME! I'm only thirteen, so I may not be the best writer, but see that little button? The one that says review? *Jedi mind trick* You will click on it and review my story. Even if it's just to tell me you hate it. You _will_ review.


End file.
